That's How Strong My Love Is
by lipeviez
Summary: Sansa and Margaery always knew their affair couldn't last. But neither of them knew they wouldn't be able to let go, not even after years spent apart. Modern AU, mild angst
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I imagined a breakup scene and kind of wrote around it. I almost expanded it to be a longer story but I think it works better as a short fic. Also, this is a GoT world where Otis Redding exists and the more fics that use this song the better (fic title is a song title).**

**Short fic, 3 chapters, an exploration of reunited lovers who never got over each other.  
**

**Warning: brief mentions of past abuse**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sansa sighed and reached for her tea. She took a sip then held the mug pensively between her two hands. Realizing that she was not projecting a calm image, she placed the mug back down on the table in front of her, smoothed out her skirt, glanced around the cabin of the private plane, and went back to looking out the window. It was a Stark plane, she should've been able to relax and not worry how she looked, but she found that she was better able to calm her thoughts when concentrating on her exterior image. Today was going to be life changing. She could feel it. And her nervousness was getting to her.

Arya walked over, took the seat opposite her, and opened up a bottle of water, gulping down half. She'd slept during the initial portion of their flight and didn't look quite ready for conversation. Sansa smirked in amusement.

"So are you sure you want to do this alone and not have a Stark contingent going in there with you?"

"It's a business meeting, Arya. Not a fight. And you learn a lot about people when they think you're at a disadvantage. If the first meeting is successful, I'll bring you in for the next one. I'll be fine."

"A business meeting with the Tyrells may as well be a battle, Sansa. Did you send over the final proposal?"

"Faxed it early this morning."

"Robb still disapproves. Thinks you're off your rocker wanting to do this. And I kind of agree. This wasn't what we'd planned for the Reach."

Sansa looked at Arya in an appraising gaze. She'd really come into her own since finishing law school. As the company lawyer, she was as cutthroat as any of the other lawyers and executives they've had to face down over the years.

"I know. But I have to do this, Arya. We owe a debt."

"She'll be there. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

_She's the reason I'm doing this_, Sansa almost said, eyes avoiding Arya's. She'd already gone over this with Robb and Arya. She was done rehashing her argument.

"Well, it's nearly noon. We'll be landing in Oldtown in about 20 min. Meeting's still scheduled for 3. Hotel first?"

"Yes. The Tyrells are all about appearances. I'll need some quiet time to freshen up and prepare."

*::::*

Margaery sat in her office, tapping her pencil against her desk. It was mid-morning and the meeting with the representatives from Stark Industries was hours away but she felt nervous. She'd done all the background, had gone over the figures, and she knew they were this close to being gobbled up by the relentless push by the Starks to conquer the Westerosi corporate world. _Sansa has certainly helped turn that company around_, she marveled to herself for the millionth time. The Lannisters and Baratheons never saw them coming. The Greyjoys fared better but the Freys and Boltons had their companies stripped down and sold off piece by piece. And now the Starks' sights were set on the Reach.

She spun in her chair slowly. It was partly their own damn fault. Tyrell Inc. had expanded into unfamiliar industries, tried to play the game in King's Landing, her marriage to Joffrey Baratheon a part of that effort, and found themselves outmaneuvered by the Lannisters. It was a miracle they stayed intact, even if they did have to downsize and essentially retreat back to their Oldtown headquarters. But Willas's efforts in research & development opened up a new area for Tyrell Inc. to invest in: biotechnology. Tyrell Inc. had snatched up several important contracts in the last year. The other side of their business was agriculture. The landed farmer in the Reach was a thing of the past and over the last year, Margaery and her family made efforts to unite as many of them as possible into one syndicate controlled by Highgarden Corp. It was slow, grinding work but growth was in the black and if they could only be left alone, Margaery was confident they would continue to grow.

Her nervousness wasn't just about the threat to her company, though. Sansa was coming and the thought of being in the same room with her after all this time brought a flutter to her chest that she couldn't quite shake.

Olenna Tyrell walked into Margaery's office without knocking. Her grandmother was a tough old lady, and while she didn't normally handle negotiations of this type anymore, the Starks had approached her first and Margaery knew that Olenna couldn't resist the temptation to show these Stark upstarts that Tyrell thorns were just as sharp as fangs.

"Have you seen the final proposal?" Olenna asked, tossing the folder onto Margaery's desk.

"No? I hadn't realized there were draft proposals, only that they wanted to talk with us. What have you been keeping from me?" Margaery asked, picking up the folder.

The subject line caught Margaery's attention. Project RWR. The letters stirred an old memory but she lost the edges of what it was when she continued reading through the proposal. Her eyes widened further. She looked up at her grandmother with a stunned expression.

"I don't understand," Margaery whispered.

"Don't you?" Olenna smiled ruefully. "You know, I never intruded on whatever your dealings with the Stark girl were all those years ago but perhaps that was a mistake. She didn't want you part of this meeting, you know."

"I… didn't know that. You were going to have me take lead."

"And if it had been a sincere request as I thought it had been, it would've thrown her off-balance to see you do it, too," Olenna chuckled. "But given this proposal, I think a different tactic is needed, don't you?"

Her grandmother left her office and Margaery glanced down again at the Starks' proposal. _Sansa, what are you doing?_

Margaery picked up the phone on her desk and connected with her assistant.

"Tell everyone who is scheduled to be in the Stark meeting that they're no longer needed. And change the location to the small conference room."

*::::* (_mixed POV_)

Sansa arrived alone at the Tyrell building. She strode confidently to the main reception desk and made her presence known. Almost immediately, a young man walked up to her.

"Miss Stark, we've been expecting you," he said, looking around behind her with a puzzled expression.

She coolly looked at him and said, "I'm alone, please lead the way."

"Of course, um, yes. Yes, this way, please," he replied, leading her to the elevators.

Sansa was escorted to the top floor and the young man led her through busy hallways and cubicles and into a seemingly empty conference room. The table could seat eight people at most and Sansa was confused. She was about to turn to the door and walk out until she saw the high-backed chair at the head of the table slowly spin around, revealing Margaery Tyrell.

Sansa didn't show surprise. She fully expected Margaery to be in the meeting, despite her requests to Olenna Tyrell not to include her. But she didn't expect Margaery to be alone. She almost smiled. If anyone could do the villain-reveal-in-a-swivel-chair without making it look cliché it was Margaery. It was sexy and controlled, with a healthy dash of charm, and it was everything Sansa had loved about her. But there was also a hardness in her expression that hadn't existed five years ago. Much had happened since they last spoke to each other after all. For a brief moment Sansa wondered if coming here had been a mistake.

They stared at one another for a long time before Sansa remembered where she was and why she was here. Sansa clenched her jaw and turned her gaze away from Margaery.

"So I take it Tyrell Inc. isn't interested. That's a shame considering the threat it's under from DT Corp.," Sansa said coldly, placing her briefcase on the table and walking over to the window, gazing out at the greenery. _It is beautiful here. Exactly how Margaery described it._

"Tsk tsk, all business and no pleasure. Have I not taught you anything, sweet girl?"

Sansa turned sharply to Margaery but managed to keep her expression cold. Margaery was impressed. Years ago, she would've seen fire in those cheeks and she would've received an impulsive reply, something that would have betrayed Sansa's emotions. Margaery realized she needed to approach from a different angle if she wanted to reach the person underneath the business woman Sansa was projecting at the moment. And she was gorgeous, more gorgeous than she remembered. A tailored, charcoal grey pants suit over a navy blue button-down shirt, long hair loose but styled back out of her face. Margaery wondered if she still shivered when kissed behind the ears.

Margaery laughed lightly, "Come now, Sansa, it's been five years. You don't think you owe me at least a hello or a how are you? Did our friendship mean so little to you?"

Sansa's mouth opened but no words came out. Margaery smirked and stood up. She walked over to Sansa and held her hand out. Sansa looked down at it and realized she was handling this badly. She reached for Margaery's hand and gave it a soft shake in greeting.

Sansa smiled stiffly, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to dealing with people I know in meetings like this." She let go of Margaery's hand.

"Then I'll help you along. It's really good to see you. It's not the circumstances I would've liked but beggars can't be choosers."

"So now you're a beggar?" Sansa teased.

Margaery turned towards the window and said softly, "Only if you consider waiting four years for you to speak to me begging."

Sansa's throat suddenly became dry. She knew what Margaery was referring to and it was not a topic she had expected to be addressed in today's meeting.

"Why didn't you come see me in the hospital?" Margaery asked. She continued looking out the window because looking at Sansa would have weakened her courage. But she had to know. She almost died and she had to know why Sansa, the one person she most wanted to see, wasn't there for her.

Sansa blinked a few times then took a deep breath, the pang of long-buried guilt making its way into her chest.

"I did, I even brought flowers…"

"I know you brought the flowers, Sansa, I'm not talking about that. You didn't stay, you left before I woke up," Margaery snapped, thinking back to how it felt to see the vase of winter roses with no note or anything indicating it had been from Sansa. She also knew from interrogating the guards placed at the door of her room that they had been delivered by a redhead. "How did you even get into my room anyway? Security was tight after the accident."

"I… approached your grandmother as she entered the hospital to visit you and told her I was your friend."

"What?" Margaery asked, looking at Sansa in surprise. "And she just believed you?"

"I showed her a picture on my phone," Sansa whispered. "Of us."

Margaery just shook her head. "What picture?" She huffed in exasperation. She'd told Sansa many times they couldn't keep the pictures they'd taken of each other on their phones, that it wasn't safe.

Sansa got mad and went to her briefcase, bringing out her phone. She ignored the shocked look on Margaery's face. The accident had been four years ago, they'd broken up five years ago, and she still had the picture on her phone. Instead of showing her, she quickly sent it in a text.

Margaery's heart seized when the text tone of her phone played. Not putting it on vibrate before this meeting was a rookie mistake. She turned away from Sansa and slowly walked to the briefcase she'd left on the floor next to her chair. She lifted it up to the table, reaching for her phone, but she kept her back to Sansa.

Sansa couldn't breathe as soon as she heard the text tone, the familiar opening clangs of guitar strumming from the song they had danced to five years ago the last time they spoke to each other.

"Is that just for my number?" Sansa whispered.

She saw Margaery's shoulders stiffen and Sansa could tell her answer was yes. Sansa's heart began racing and she had to focus her concentration on maintaining an even breath.

There was a long silence before Margaery spoke. She had to calm herself, the picture Sansa had sent her bringing back so many wonderful memories of their time together.

"I can't believe you kept this picture," Margaery said at last.

It was the selfie Sansa took of them, her face leaning against Sansa's chin, her eyes closed in a look of sheer contentment, no mask or any of her usual artifice she'd had to employ to keep her feelings hidden from Sansa. Sansa's eyes were similarly closed and she was smiling, like she knew what Margaery was feeling in that moment. She remembered getting Sansa to text it to her back then and she'd broken her own rule over it, keeping it on her phone even after their breakup. Margaery just loved how happy they looked, like a real couple.

It was also the picture that helped lead to the car accident with Joffrey. The one that killed him and put Margaery in an induced coma. She'd deleted the picture about eleven months after the breakup but not soon enough.

Joffrey hadn't always been violent with her but it began soon after their wedding. It was one of the reasons why Margaery was afraid to leave, even when Sansa asked her to. One late night after a dinner party at the house of one of Joffrey's colleagues, they'd gotten in their car and he punched her in the face out of the blue. It had busted her lip. He'd never touched her face before and she knew the brutality that was brewing in his eyes was different. Joffrey said he'd seen the picture of her and Sansa on her phone about two weeks prior. Margaery had actually deleted it the previous week and had no idea Joffrey had gone through her phone. He would've had to look hard, she'd put it in an innocuous folder with a bunch of other pictures she knew he would have no interest in. Joffrey hadn't acted any differently during those two weeks and she still didn't know what had prompted him to confront her that night and not as soon as he saw the picture. He'd known she and Sansa had been friends, had even encouraged it because he liked keeping tabs on the Starks, but from that one picture he'd been able to tell the truth. Driving fast along the ill-lit winding country road, he'd screamed at her about what he was going to do to her when they got home, and he yelled threats against Sansa, too. Threats that Margaery had believed. She didn't even try to placate him; she let him scream himself silly while she waited for a particular bend in the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (_mixed POV_)

Margaery knew she had been silent for too long. This meeting… everything about it… she'd made the right guess that Sansa was coming alone and knew she had surprised her by being alone herself. But she hadn't predicted that she would so quickly fall into personal questions; what she'd read in that proposal brought out this deeper need within herself to connect with Sansa and she had had no idea that need still existed after all this time. Hadn't she been the one to leave? When it got too deep, when Sansa had wanted more, hadn't she been the one to cut and run? Like it never mattered, like what she felt hadn't been love at all. This picture, though… it reminded her that she was a very good liar, even with herself.

Sansa had no idea what Margaery was thinking. All she could see was her back, Margaery looking very poised in her cream-colored silk blouse tucked into a midnight blue below-the-knee pencil skirt, and all Sansa could think about was what they had each just revealed. Both still had their private numbers saved in their respective contacts, Margaery had a very personal text tone assigned to Sansa's number, and Sansa kept a picture of the two of them on her phone even though they'd broken up five years ago and she'd changed phone models at least two times since then. Her emotions kept flashing back and forth between anger and longing. Anger at Margaery for not calling Sansa sooner, and at herself for the same, and longing to walk over to Margaery and pull her into the hug she'd been dreaming about since the night they broke up.

*::::*

_Five Years Earlier_

It was late and Sansa was sitting alone at one of her favorite bars on a weeknight. The place was not busy but it wasn't empty either. Down at the other end of the bar was an older gentleman and over at the pool table in the back were two couples laughing loudly at how badly they were playing. She wasn't looking at anyone, though, just listening to the music on the jukebox and nursing her bourbon, feeling the pit in her stomach gnaw at her over what she knew was coming.

Sansa didn't see her walk in but the moment the door to the bar opened she knew who it was. She waited without turning until the woman walked over and silently sat on the empty barstool next to her.

"How did you find me?" Sansa asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I know all your Winter town haunts," Margaery replied.

The bartender came over and Margaery ordered a beer. She didn't speak, preferring to listen to the music for a few minutes. When the bartender brought over her bottle, Margaery spoke.

"Did you pick all the sad soul songs on the jukebox?" asked Margaery with a light chuckle.

"You know me and Otis," Sansa answered evenly, taking another sip. Surprisingly on a slow night like this one, there were other songs ahead of her picks on the jukebox and it wasn't until now that hers began playing.

Margaery took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry we fought. But I think you running out instead of staying to talk was kind of juvenile."

"I'm seeing someone," Sansa said instead of responding to Margaery's opening to continue their fight. She didn't even remember what it was about anymore. Sansa was just tired of this whole damn thing.

"I see," Margaery answered after a pause. She knew already, of course. Her people kept tabs on Sansa Stark; on all the Starks actually and on all the major families of Westeros. Knowledge was power, after all. What was different was that Sansa had always told her about her dates, usually in an effort to make Margaery jealous, which it did but Margaery had never let on. This latest one had gone on for a few months and Sansa hadn't brought her up once. That fact had torn her up more than she realized and it seemed to affect her mood on this latest trip North to see Sansa. The bickering and sarcasm started almost as soon as she arrived.

"It's been a few months. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I told her about us, not your name but about the situation. I normally don't, just try to keep things casual and unattached, but something about this one is different. I like her."

Margaery resisted the urge to grip the bottle of beer until her knuckles whitened. Instead she just laughed it off.

"It's not a problem, darling. I've told you before you can see whoever you want. I'm only here a few days every 4-5 months or so, it makes sense for us to see other people." Margaery omitted the part that she didn't see anyone else. It was only Sansa for whom she risked getting caught cheating on her husband.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Sansa said gently.

"You've said that before and then we're fine on my next visit…"

"Not this time. I want to see what it feels like to have a full-time girlfriend for once. I want to see where this goes and I can't do that while waiting around for you to arrange one of your trips."

Margaery swallowed hard, feeling the first cracks dig into her heart. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. She had just flown in yesterday and tonight she had spent hours in Sansa's kitchen preparing a romantic dinner for the two of them. It had started out fine but then they just couldn't stop the biting remarks. Margaery was jealous and angry that Sansa wasn't bringing up this other woman and Sansa was obviously feeling torn about something. Sansa had run out instead of telling her what was on her mind. It had taken about an hour and a half of driving around town in her rental before finding Sansa here.

Sansa stared hard into her drink, and then turned to look at Margaery who wasn't looking at her. She was so beautiful but Sansa was surprised to not see her usual confidence. Sansa had never seen Margaery look more vulnerable and she felt the resolve to end it weaken.

"Leave him," Sansa said harshly.

Margaery turned to her, surprised.

"Sansa," Margaery breathed. "We agreed. You promised you would never ask me to do that."

It was the wrong answer, Margaery could tell by the way Sansa huffed and shook her head, the hardness reentering her eyes.

"Well, looks like promises aren't the only things getting broken tonight," Sansa replied, the lump in her throat making her voice crack and she downed her drink. Sansa got the bartender's attention to give her another.

Margaery sighed. She had never wanted to break Sansa's heart. It was why she tried so hard not to let on how much she cared, how she fell in love with her from that first moment. She should've broken it off as soon as they started; should've walked away so many times and saved the both of them from this heartache. But she was a selfish person. Having Sansa meant more to her than the hurt she was causing.

"You should be careful. You're developing a taste for that, I think."

Sansa smiled and it was the first genuine smile Margaery had seen tonight. She wished things didn't have to be this way, she wished she wasn't a coward. Her life, her ambition, even though she hated her husband, she enjoyed what came with being his wife in King's Landing. The power, the prestige. Sansa was her break from all of that, the person that made her forget her horrible husband, who reminded her that she was a person with innate value. If she were honest with herself she knew she could've picked a less conspicuous lover than a Stark. Their dealings with the Baratheons and Lannisters made her affair with Sansa more dangerous than she thought Sansa realized. But Sansa had been worth every risk. She was kind and smart and making her smile made Margaery feel like she could conquer the world.

A familiar song started playing and Margaery knew it was one of Sansa's favorites. It was short, just as many of those old songs were, and they listened silently, Margaery taking sips of her beer and trying not to let the words move her.

Sansa took a big gulp of the bourbon and knew that she had had too much. She felt the tears coming as soon as the song started, the one she played to herself whenever their visits were done and Margaery would go back to him. When she heard her favorite verse, her breath hitched and she had to turn her face away from Margaery so she wouldn't see.

_"I'll be the weeping willow drowning in my tears  
And you can go swimming when you are here  
And I'll be the rainbow after the tears are gone  
Wrap you in my colors and keep you warm  
That's how strong my love is…"_

Margaery's heart was pounding painfully when the song ended but when it started again she laughed softly.

"How many times in a row did you set for it to play?"

"Seven," Sansa answered, then with watery eyes she turned to look at Margaery. _Fuck her, let her see it_, she thought angrily.

"Dance with me then. Let's not waste it," Margaery said gently, holding out her hand.

Sansa was surprised. Margaery was always very careful with how they were seen in public. She looked around and figured Margaery knew what she was doing. She put her hand in Margaery's and they took a few steps away from the bar. Sansa hesitated at first but Margaery quickly wrapped her arms around Sansa's neck, pulling her close. Closing her eyes, Sansa wrapped her arms around Margaery's waist. Their bodies swayed stiffly at first until Sansa pulled Margaery closer, placing her cheek against Margaery's left temple.

"This isn't really a dancing sort of place," whispered Sansa, opening her eyes.

"It is tonight."

They swayed some more, hands beginning to wander, their bodies recognizing their closeness and craving each other.

"Is she making you choose?" Margaery asked in a small voice.

"No. It's just what I have to do," answered Sansa dryly.

Sansa didn't want to go into more details, the family she wanted, the need to have someone in her life that made her and their relationship a priority, the fact that she couldn't share Margaery anymore.

Margaery pulled her head back and smiled up at Sansa.

"We had a good run, then, didn't we?"

"Two years," Sansa said, nodding and moving her face down to Margaery's neck, doing everything she could not to cry.

Two years of intermittent visits after months apart, those empty months occasionally filled with secretive texts and breathlessly quick phone calls. Sansa thought back to the day she met Margaery. It was in one of her first business seminars; it was being taught by several guest lecturers and a representative from Tyrell Inc. was scheduled to be the last one of the semester. Margaery was a last minute replacement for her brother Willas and she was absolutely terrible and unprepared on that first day. But Sansa felt a kinship with her. They'd never met before but she knew of her and the Tyrells. As the daughter of a powerful family, rising up in the corporate world, Sansa saw what she could be in several years. She went up to Margaery after class to offer encouragement and they'd ended up walking to a nearby café, talking for hours, making a plan to meet the next evening for coffee. When that get together ended up at her apartment, eager hands quickly stripping each other's clothes off, their affair began.

_"I'm engaged," Margaery whispered as Sansa was biting down her neck._

_"I know, I don't care," Sansa said into her neck, teeth nipping harder._

_"Sansa, we need to be clear about something before we go further," Margaery said, pushing Sansa until she was looking at her. "I'm only here for another three weeks and I'm getting married in two months. That's not going to change and I'm not going to leave him for you or for anybody else. Do you understand?"_

_Sansa nodded._

_"Say it."_

_"You're not going to leave him and I promise never to ask," Sansa said, going back to nibbling on Margaery's neck. "This is just... it's probably not even going to happen again anyway." Sansa trailed kisses and bites lower as Margaery's sighs seeped into her heart._

It had worked for a while. Sansa's life as a grad student along with her growing responsibilities at Stark Industries meant she didn't have a whole lot of free time. In that first year, whenever Margaery came to town it was a blur of want and heat, most of their time spent in Sansa's apartment or her hotel room. As the second year of their affair began, her visits became more tender, more filled with unspoken longing as they ventured out to museums and restaurants. The arguing began a few months later, each struggling with the limitations of their situation. It wasn't working anymore.

Margaery could feel Sansa's hot breath against her neck, and she could also feel the small tremors in Sansa's body. _She's trying to keep from crying_, she realized, her heart aching to make Sansa feel better. They were still dancing but Margaery pulled back a little and turned her face into Sansa's, brushing her lips against hers. Margaery heard Sansa gasp but instead of turning away, Sansa pressed in and deepened the kiss.

They shared slow, tender kisses, hands on hips and shoulders pulling each other closer, trying to hold on to what was slipping away for just a little while longer. Margaery felt it going, could feel her resignation at this ending.

It was Sansa who rebelled, who fought back. She broke the kiss and pulled Margaery into a tight hug.

"Leave him, choose me," Sansa whispered in her ear. She asked again because she had nothing to lose; she could feel Margaery going in those kisses and her heart couldn't take it.

They didn't stop swaying together but Margaery rested her forehead on Sansa's shoulder.

"Sansa…"

"I'm almost done with the MBA; I'll be helping Robb lead the company soon. Money from the trust will be mine soon, too. I can take care of you. We can go into business together if you want. We'll call it Red Wolves and Roses. We can have the kind of life you're used to. I hear things, Margaery. I know he doesn't treat you well."

Margaery stiffened at those last words and struggled with the lump in her throat. Sansa wasn't supposed to know about that, wasn't supposed to know that she lived in fear of Joffrey's temper, or that she was deathly afraid that he would fly up North to surprise her on one of her visits and find out about Sansa and hurt her, too. She couldn't find the words and could only shake her head slowly against Sansa's shoulder. Sansa needed to stop or she was going to break.

"I love you, Margaery. I know I wasn't supposed to but you feel it, too. We both know your company didn't need to establish offices here, that you're losing money on this particular expansion, and that it wasn't really necessary for you to personally oversee it."

"Please stop…" Margaery choked out, her heart swelling at Sansa's declaration, her love trying to fight its way out.

"You love me, Margaery, I know you do."

Margaery pulled Sansa into another deep, desperate kiss. Their dancing stopped as the last repeat of their song ended. Margaery didn't even know the song that was playing next but it was a jolting change after the tenderness that came before.

"I'm sorry," Margaery whispered into her lips. She pulled her face further back and raised a hand up to gently cup Sansa's cheek, her thumb softly rubbing against the skin she would miss. "I'm so sorry. There's nothing I need at your apartment. I'll check out of my hotel tonight and go. I hope Daenerys Targaryen is everything you need and that she treats you the way you deserve."

Sansa was stunned, she knew she hadn't mentioned Dany's name. She was hurt, confused, and angry. Was Margaery spying on her?

At Sansa's look, Margaery smiled sadly and only shrugged her shoulders. She'd said the name on purpose, to put doubt in Sansa's heart so that it would help her move on. Margaery could not be what Sansa needed and she had to get out of there quickly before she changed her mind.

Margaery took a few steps back, holding onto one of Sansa's hands, taking her in one last time.

Sansa stared, knew this was it, and it was like the air was being sucked out of the room. She wanted to take it back. She wanted to say that she would end it with Dany and choose Margaery instead, that she could keep this going for as long as Margaery wanted her to. But she didn't. Because Margaery wasn't choosing her, and it hardened her heart more than she expected. Margaery didn't love her enough to stay; she was going back to her bastard of a husband. So Sansa stayed rooted in place and angrily pulled her hand away, even as the tears streamed down her face.

"Goodbye," whispered Sansa.

Margaery turned and walked to the door. She paused and her head made a half-turn, her heart and everything inside telling her she was making a mistake; that she shouldn't let fear make this choice.

Sansa's heart stuttered but she refused to hope. She'd opened her heart and Margaery had rejected her. Clenching her jaw, Sansa watched through teary eyes.

Margaery shakily opened the door and walked out.

And Sansa didn't run after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another reminder of mentions of past abuse. There were brief mentions in the previous two chapters and a bit more are in this chapter, too (not in any overly graphic detail but it does get addressed) and this is a warning to those readers who'd rather avoid any mentions.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Present_

Sansa looked again at her phone, bringing up the picture she'd sent Margaery. The tension in the room was increasing, the air thick with emotion. At first she didn't know why Margaery was silent for so long but she now realized that Margaery was putting it all together so she quietly put the phone away in her briefcase and turned towards the window, waiting, her hands clenching and unclenching. The project title in the final proposal was the tip-off, Sansa knew, and even if that picture hadn't been brought up, she should've anticipated Margaery's ability to connect the dots on the title alone. Using a different name would've delayed this confrontation until she'd had a chance to gauge from a distance where Margaery stood but Sansa hadn't been able to resist the acronym. It had seemed fitting somehow and perhaps deep down she had wanted it to be like this, had wanted to see if Margaery remembered enough to see through her. And now she wanted to speak but Sansa had already made the overture. It was Margaery's turn.

Margaery took another deep breath. She felt so exposed and for what seemed like the first time in her adult life, she was unwilling to put the façade back on to cover it up. Sansa was here, right now, and she still had this picture of them on her phone. That meant something. And this business proposal, the project title and the contents, meant something, too. She closed her eyes, her heart beginning to understand Sansa's true intent. The proposal was a lifeline for her company, not a takeover. But it wasn't a decision meant to expand Stark power in the Reach; no… it was much more personal. Margaery was the reason and Sansa was waiting for her answer. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Margaery felt the first stirrings of a joy she hadn't felt in years and she wasn't quite sure she deserved it. After Sansa had walked in the room, when Margaery had turned around in the chair, Sansa had looked at her so sternly, with so much coldness in her face, but it had just been a mask. As meticulously built as her own was. But the time for masks was over. Margaery knew what she had to do now.

Putting the phone back into her briefcase, Margaery walked to the door of the conference room and locked it. She didn't want any interruptions. Then she walked over to Sansa and stood facing her. Sansa was still looking at the window but eventually she turned to her and the coldness was gone. There was still caution, like she was bracing herself but there was hope, too. That hope reassured Margaery that she could do this. She _had_ to do this.

"I kept that picture, too; longer than I should have," said Margaery, her voice breaking. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling the tears already start to well up, and she smiled. "I was stupid. I knew what would happen if he ever saw it… but it was us… it was you and me…"

Sansa felt like she couldn't breathe. Margaery was in front of her. Not the businesswoman, not the woman who had shaken her hand in a courteous but distant greeting. _Her_ Margaery. And she had missed her so damn much. The urge to hold her overwhelmed Sansa but she could tell that Margaery opened with this for a reason. Sansa had to be patient. _She had kept it, too?_

"And he did see it before I got around to deleting it. He confronted me that night. I'm sure you saw all the reports after the crash; you know what he'd been doing to me," Margaery said and flinched at the memory but kept going. "He hit me in the car that night and threatened you. He was insane, driving erratically."

Margaery paused, turning to the window and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cersei blamed me. She thought I'd caused the crash. And the truth is I did think about it. I pictured myself grabbing the wheel. There's a narrow, winding road on the way to the house we lived in and a bend he always took too fast. He'd gone off the road a few times after late night drinking but never into a tree. But those near misses never got him to put on a seatbelt. Bastard thought he was invincible. That night, he'd been drinking and he was screaming at me, about us, not paying attention to the road. It's not as if he would've listened to me but I still could've told him to slow down, reminded him about that bend. But I didn't. I wanted to leave it up to fate. I could've died but I didn't care. You're the first person I've told. Do you think I'm a terrible person?"

Sansa was breathing faster now. She had always wondered about the crash and it crushed her to know that Margaery had thought so little of her own life. "No, I don't. You were in a terrible marriage. You didn't force him to act that way. I wish you had told me back then, before… I would've been there for you."

Margaery looked at Sansa and grabbed one of her hands.

"And you were, Sansa. Every time I was with you, every time I looked at that picture."

Sansa nodded, blinking back her tears. "But you said you eventually deleted it… why?"

Margaery let go of Sansa's hand and sighed, looking back out the window. After a long pause, she said gently, "You moved in with her."

Sansa inhaled sharply but Margaery still couldn't look at her. What she was revealing felt like too much but Margaery couldn't stop herself. When she'd heard the news that Sansa and Daenerys were going to move in together, she was both thrilled for Sansa and heartbroken over her. She had truly lost her and that picture had become a painful reminder of that loss.

"You were right… about what I felt… I didn't leave because I didn't feel it. I tried to tell myself it was about staying in control… it was easier to play that role of the power-hungry bitch than to admit that I was afraid of him. I was so afraid of what would happen, of what he would do. To me or to you. You don't know, you don't know what it was like…" Margaery trailed off. She took several calming breaths, and thought of all the therapy it had required for her to admit that fear out loud. It was better now but this was Sansa and the more she spoke, the more her old instinct to gloss over it tried to kick in.

It was difficult for Sansa to hear these words, to hear Margaery admit her feelings for her but also how afraid Margaery had been. Sansa knew of her love, of course she knew. Margaery thought she had hid it all so well but she could not hide her heart. Sansa had felt it in every kiss, in every time Margaery ducked her face away at Sansa's loving gaze. She just hadn't known it had been a different kind of fear that kept Margaery from her. Sansa had thought it was fear of losing her status, her love of power seemingly greater than her love for Sansa. But after the crash, she had learned the truth and Sansa had been consumed with guilt for ever doubting her.

Sansa remembered those reports, the buried medical records that suddenly saw the light of day in the media right after the crash, probably thanks to Cersei who was looking to pin a motive on Margaery – the battered wife seeking revenge. The images were burned in Sansa's mind, the pictures of those bruises on Margaery's arms and back. And those were only from when she had sought medical attention. How many other times had there been? Sansa had heard the rumors but she had only heard of how he would disrespect her in public, of the public arguments that would descend into yelling matches; Sansa hadn't known it had crossed over into violence. Those last minute changes to Margaery's visits started to make sense. Margaery had needed extra days to heal so that Sansa wouldn't see the marks on her body. Sansa also remembered those times when she would stare off into nothing, at how she flinched sometimes when Sansa touched her arm. Joffrey fucking Baratheon deserved what he got.

The Lannisters had immediately sought to keep Margaery from inheriting Joffrey's assets. There was no prenup but the Lannisters had done the math and his holdings in the Baratheon and Lannister companies would've given the Tyrells controlling interest. Before Margaery had even woken up from her coma, the speculation in the media against Margaery began and Sansa knew a vicious legal battle loomed; this had been why she didn't stay at the hospital. She knew the Lannisters would use anything against Margaery and she didn't want to be the reason Margaery didn't get everything she deserved after enduring that evil bastard for as long as she did. She had to protect Margaery by staying a secret.

Sansa then asked the question she'd wanted to ask for the last three years.

"A year after the accident, after you settled with the Lannisters, why did you send us their books, the evidence of all the fraudulent accounting?"

Margaery smiled bitterly. She'd sent those books anonymously but she should've known Sansa would have figured it out. "I couldn't let those bastards get away with how they treated me. Fucking Cersei. And I knew Stark Industries was ready to get its revenge over how they'd tried to take over your company the decade before. Watching you expose their exorbitant debts to shareholders and obliterating them was my absolute pleasure."

"She fought like hell, though," murmured Sansa, "I'll give her that." The Lannisters may no longer be the power players they once were but Cersei's brother Tyrion was rebuilding the brand. They would be back eventually. It was one of the reasons Sansa needed the Tyrells to agree to this deal. She had to protect them.

"Well, it was also the least I could do after you sent us those compromising pictures of her," Margaery softly said, enjoying the shocked look on Sansa's face.

Margaery could tell Sansa had thought she'd gotten away with that one. They had been old photos and it had likely been Ned Stark that had kept them under wraps to protect his friend Robert Baratheon – various pictures of Cersei in bed with different men but the most shocking had been the ones with her own brother Jaime. Margaery wasn't exactly losing the legal fight for Joffrey's assets but in the midst of it, the Lannisters had begun measures to buy Tyrell shares from shareholders, laying the groundwork for a takeover. Tyrell Inc. probably would've been able to fight it off but it was too great a risk to take and Margaery privately negotiated a settlement with Cersei, using the pictures. It had taken some sleuthing but she'd eventually traced the sender to someone from the North.

"Thank you, Sansa. You saved us. Cersei agreed to sell all their holdings in Tyrell Inc. in exchange for those photos and negatives, along with a solemn promise that I held no copies, and my rights to Joffrey's shares. I assume you made copies before sending them? I'd hate to think that leverage couldn't be used again if Cersei decided to cause further trouble somewhere down the line."

Sansa only nodded in response. She and Robb had found those photos in her dad's safe after he died years ago but didn't see any reason to share them. Not until she'd gotten word of the Lannisters' intended takeover of Tyrell Inc.

"Why didn't you call me after? When I saw the flowers, I had so much hope," Margaery whispered. She knew Sansa and Dany had broken up not long after her accident and it had bothered her more than she'd wanted to admit that Sansa never reached out. Those flowers in the hospital had been it.

Sansa winced. She'd felt more comfortable discussing their business dealings. But she hadn't been there for Margaery when she should've been, and anonymously sent photos and current business proposals did not make up for that.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had, I really do. At the time, I told myself you were in a huge legal fight and that I would be a liability for you if our past became known. And then we were fighting the Lannisters."

"And after?"

"It just seemed like too much time had passed, I guess. I was afraid, too. How we ended… I didn't know if I could go through that again. But I went to that conference last year. You could've approached me there if you really wanted to talk to me." Sansa tried to suppress the scowl at her memory of seeing Margaery work the room. Touchy hands, bright smiles, but never at her. Margaery had scarcely glanced at her and Sansa let fear keep her from walking over to her.

"You didn't look like you wanted me to. You spent more time with your sister looking down at everybody than you did networking."

Margaery remembered how nervous she'd been when she'd heard Sansa would be at the conference. She may have had one glass of wine too many and chatted up a storm with whoever crossed her path, directing only brief glances at the beautiful redhead at the other end of the room, too far away to truly admire but close enough to affect Margaery's confidence. Margaery had fully intended to approach Sansa; she'd just taken too long and then Sansa and Arya had left before she could make her move.

"I wasn't there to network. I never go to those things, Margaery. I only went because I knew you were going to be there."

"So you make the effort to go to something you hate but the effort to talk to me was a bridge too far?" Margaery asked incredulously.

"I'm here now," Sansa whispered.

Margaery took a deep breath, and shook her head. This was spiraling and she didn't like how she was contributing to it. She asked, "So why is DT Corp. coming after the Reach? Is Dany really that petty about your breakup?"

"No, it's not personal for her," Sansa answered, surprised by the change in subject. "I did hurt her, though. Things were great with her for a while. But then your accident… she realized… well, we ended it. Anyway, she's wanted a foothold in Westeros for a long time. Her business holdings in Essos are doing well and you're in a weak position."

Sansa remembered Dany's look when she got back home after leaving for King's Landing without telling anyone. She'd heard about the accident and had dropped everything, booking the next flight down. When she got back, Dany had already packed her bags and told her they weren't going to work as long as Sansa continued to hold on to someone else, and she moved out of the apartment they had chosen together. Dany had uprooted her life, managing her interests in Essos all the way from Winter town, showing Sansa a level of dedication she'd always wanted from Margaery. But that was the problem and one Dany wasn't able to ignore any longer. Sansa still wanted Margaery.

Margaery realized what Sansa had just revealed. Her breakup with Dany had been because of her. And it reminded her of the few flings she'd allowed herself after Joffrey died. None of them could compare to Sansa and they didn't last long. Blaming Sansa for not calling was just an excuse; she knew she could've called, too, and had let her own fear of rejection stop her. But Margaery shook off her regret and stared at Sansa. She'd put it off long enough. The past was done and it was time to start talking about what they wanted from each other now.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to make the same play. I know the game, Sansa, if I were in your shoes, or hers, I'd be doing the same thing. What you did to the Freys is what I was expecting from today's meeting, what we had all prepared for. Then my grandmother showed me your proposal."

There was a twinkle in Margaery's eye, that understanding of what Sansa wanted and it was filled with humor and anticipation, and Sansa's hope increased. There wasn't any reason not to be upfront with her now.

"I had to get that meeting with Olenna. Coming at her in friendship would've been waved away. You Tyrells are stubborn. Circulating rumors of a takeover seemed like a quicker way."

"And telling her you didn't want me involved?"

"Another way of trying to direct your grandmother away from my true motives. But I knew you would be here, especially after you'd seen the final proposal, which was very different than the plans I'd spoken of with Olenna. Dany doesn't care about the sentiment we have over our companies, Margaery. She's built her empire from the ground up and is willing to break old things apart to start fresh. I admire that actually. Change can be a good thing. She's kind and caring in her personal relationships but business-wise, she's ruthless. She won't hesitate to put you all out on your asses if it's the most beneficial thing for her people. I know how much this company means to you. You're making good progress but Dany isn't going to give you the time you need."

"So you're my knight in shining armor? Here to save the day?"

"It's a fair partnership. You and your family will continue to run Tyrell Inc. and Highgarden Corp. the way you want. We're just protecting your flank."

"With a Stark or two on our board," Margaery replied, knowing her grandmother would bristle at this but if Sansa was one of them, she'd be spending a lot of time here. She tried to hide the upturn the corners of her mouth started to make but one look at Sansa told her she'd not been successful.

Sansa smiled, reading Margaery's thoughts. "And a Tyrell on ours, the presence of our representatives on our respective boards to be renegotiated in the future once you don't need us anymore. Surely that would satisfy your grandmother."

"Red Wolves and Roses," Margaery said under her breath, looking into Sansa's eyes. She knew but she had to ask. "Why are you doing this, Sansa?"

"You know why," Sansa answered softly, her voice full of the tenderness that was rising up within her.

And even though she had fully expected this answer, Margaery still couldn't help the small gasp she took at seeing that look of love she used to shy away from. But she didn't want to shy away now. She kept her eyes steady on Sansa's. "After how I treated you, after walking away the way I did… you should hate me."

"I don't. Your text tone tells me you don't hate me either," teased Sansa.

"Don't read too much into that, Miss Stark."

They smiled at each other, both knowing how revealing that text tone had truly been. And Sansa felt the walls come down. There was nothing in the way now. Even if this business partnership fell through, Margaery would still be hers. Relief shuddered through her, somehow not quite believing that her five year wait was truly at an end.

Sansa stepped closer to Margaery, her heart racing, and said, "I thought I would have to spend more time with you before we could get to this point. I was fully prepared to have to woo you."

"My my, Sansa Stark pitching woo – that would've been a sight," Margaery smirked, feeling Sansa's warmth near her and not able to keep herself from leaning towards it.

"I got you into my bed just a day after we met, didn't I?"

"And here I thought I had flawlessly played the role of seductive temptress."

Sansa laughed, her heart feeling light and happy at the teasing and flirting. She truly did think she would have had to do more to convince Margaery to give them another try. At minimum, she would've been content with saving Margaery's company for her and forming a friendship. She'd missed that part of their relationship, too; all the conversations they'd shared, Margaery's keen insight into any problem Sansa was stuck on. But that feeling she'd had on the plane about today being life changing had been right after all.

"So, Miss Stark, what do you say we blow this meeting and go somewhere? There's this bar down the road; the owner made sure to put in a classic jukebox with lots of soul sides."

"Did she? She must have good taste," Sansa smiled knowingly. Margaery wasn't the only one who kept tabs on business associates and competitors. She knew Margaery opened that bar last year. Hearing about the jukebox had stoked the hopeful embers in Sansa's heart, had inspired her to seek her out at that conference, had made her wonder if there was still a chance. That conference didn't pan out like she'd hoped but she hadn't stopped thinking about her. And when they got wind of what DT Corp. had planned, Sansa knew she had to act, telling Robb and Arya everything – about Margaery, about the debt they owed her for sending them the Lannister books, about needing to do everything in her power to help her.

Margaery was caught off guard by Sansa's knowing gaze, immediately realizing Sansa knew it was her bar. She blushed and she was surprised. It had been a long time since someone's look was able to do that. "I think you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will." Sansa reached for Margaery's hand and held it tightly. Then she stepped in even closer, looking down into the face she'd never stopped dreaming of.

"You should have more laugh lines here," Margaery said softly, her fingers having found their way to Sansa's face, her own skin tingling at the sensation of the skin she had missed. Margaery felt the heat grow in her chest at both the familiarity and the chance for rediscovery.

"You'll help me with that, won't you?" Sansa whispered, trying to control the trembling that started as soon as she felt Margaery's fingers on her face, now moving down to her neck.

"I'm not much different, Sansa. I'm still selfish and very much self-absorbed. Who's to say I won't screw it up?"

"I won't let you. I'm not letting you go."

Margaery smiled, hearing the promise in Sansa's words. They could finally be together. Margaery desperately wanted to kiss her. But she knew they weren't there yet, that there was still more talking to do. Even so, it was a start and she wouldn't let this chance at happiness get away from her again.

"I love you, Sansa. I'm not going..."

Sansa interrupted her with a kiss. Margaery had said the words and Sansa wasn't going to wait any longer. Her lips pressed hard against Margaery's, drinking her in like she'd never tasted her before. When her hands moved to grip Sansa's shoulders, pulling her in closer, Sansa groaned with want and deepened the kiss.

"Sansa…" Margaery gasped, pulling away. "Shouldn't we wait until… we talk some more?"

"I love you, too," Sansa said, panting hard. "There… happy?" She looked into Margaery's flushed face and wished she'd stuck a marriage proposal in that file she'd faxed Olenna. They had plenty of time for that, though.

Margaery laughed and pressed herself tightly against Sansa, burying her face in Sansa's neck and relishing the softness of her skin. She never wanted to lose this. This was happiness and maybe she did deserve it after all. No matter what happened, she would never stop fighting for it. Margaery turned and lightly grazed her lips along Sansa's jaw, feathering kisses and small bites, and then nipped at her lower lip. Then she whispered, "Perfectly. Now let's go. I have five years of kisses to catch up on and I'd like to get started."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just felt like writing a short emotional rollercoaster that I hope was satisfying for all. Happy new year!**


End file.
